onifleetfandomcom-20200214-history
Enki/Imperium Energy Containment Suits
"The proposal went smoothly with council, by the way how did you get those Banishers again?" Presenation Officer. "I have a good friend high up in Taiidan Command, he was able to secure a squad armed with Banishers fro the test." Taiidan Official. Purpose The Galactic Council in need of armour for their basic combined coalition infantry were seeking something that they could distingiush them from other armies. Wanting to have soldiers that lacked firearms less shot at first they chose the Imperium to seek out a viable source that these suits could come from. The Imperium nearly 4 months prior had come in Contact with the Enki Enity, which promoted a value that even when shot at you protect yourself but you do not fight back. Allowing the enity to design the armour was handy as the Imperium lacked the Technological knowledge of constructing the Armour. How it Works The Armour absorbs energy, Plasma, and Ion based weapons fire and Converts it into Electrical energy which can be used to self heal its wearer. The Energy can also be discharged from the guantlets and target at an indiviual or an object. Dependig upon the amount of erergy stored within the armour limits the amount of shots that can be and the power of the shots that can be delivered. When unable to deliver energy back at a target to disable, stun or kill, the suit is capable of using the energy to manipulate the magnetic field allowing the user to be able to pick up and throw or push metalic objects of virtually any given metal and use them to stun or kill the attacker. The suits in the field all start with no power. The suits while depowered offer no form of weapons cabaility, healing, or strength enhancement. The suits are strictly for retaliation strikes they to put simply can only be useful if they are attacked first. Weakness In the 32nd century very few civilization save for the the preindustrial societies still use kinectic shell based weapons. These weapons can pierce the armour because the armour is meant to absorb energy from weapons that use energy or plasma. While the armour offerse enough protection for maybe two shots to the targeted spot on the user a thrid shot will pierce the armour and injure or kill the wearer. Now when the suit is empowered though Strong magnetic fields that surroun the armour can be used to deflect up to 90% of the shots fired at the wearer. The other major flaw in the armour is the armour does have a limit to how much energy it can absorb without instability occuring. The Maxiumum amount of Ernergy that can be absorbed is 3.8 Petawatts of power. Any amounto ver that causes the amrour to rise in tempeture. At 4.5 Petawatts absorbed most humanoid species pass out from overheating. At 5 Petawatts most humanoid species start burning and die. At 10 Petawatts even Taiidans begin to burn. At 20 Gar'lo begin to burn. Freedom of Usage The armour was agreed upon that any Civilization part of the Galactic Council has access to the Armour and any improvements from any civilization would be welcomed. UGI Response The UGI upon hearing that the armor was for an unarmed army the UGI refused to put soldiers into the army as well as use the armor if the soldiers were to be unarmed as the UGI claims the following: Due to the UGI's Response the containment suits were decommissoned for a time until later when it was discovered that the reason no arms were added to the suit was because the Suit acted as a weapon once fired upon. It was later used by the council following this. In replacement of weapons an enrgy grenade could be used with each soldier to activate weapon systems built within the armour. The Taiidan's then responded: Although settled, the technolgy was given to the taiidans allowing them to modify the suit to their own needs and a second law enforced allowed Taiidan soldiers only to be given access to carrying weapons along with the armour. Category:Weapons Category:Armor Category:UGI Armor Category:Galactic Council